Angel
by Primi-tan
Summary: When Liz and Patti found him again, after he vanished when the world went to hell, he was not what they expected him to be. But at least he was still alive. Hunter!KiddxLiz, slight OT3. Drabblish. Rated just to be safe.


_**Author's Notes:**_ This is the result of me being in a KiddxLiz mood mixed with a zombie-killing high. It's kinda vague, but this idea kept poking at me until I finally wrote it out. Personally, I'm happy with how it turned out. Hope you all enjoy it!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Soul Eater or Left 4 Dead. Both series rightfully belong to Atsushi Okubo-sensei and VALVe. Plot belongs to me.

_**Reminders:**_ Welcome to the theater that is my mind. While in the theater, we ask that you please refrain from the following: No smoking, no believing, no killing, no noise, and absolutely NO detection. This is _**"Angel"**_. Enjoy it with us.

XXXXXX

_In the arms of an angel  
_

_Fly away from here  
_

_From this dark cold hotel room  
_

_And the endlessness that you fear  
_

_You are pulled from the wreckage  
_

_Of your silent reverie  
_

_You're in the arms of the angel  
_

_May you find some comfort there_

XXXXXX

Angel

By: Primitiveradiogoddess

**Pennsylvania, unknown time...**

They say that when you die, your life's supposed to flash before your eyes.

Liz just didn't know when the flashes would start. Would they be enough to distract her from a painful death at the hands of this monster? Would they go so quickly when the life was ripped forcefully from her body?

Her hand shook as she pointed her sister's gun form at the animal who had knocked her down, terror and the need to perservere lending her strength to even hold the demon pistol. How had this all gone wrong? This was simply a mission to assist a few Survivors in Pennsylvannia who called for a rescue. It was fortunate that both Liz and her sister were immune.

Time had slowed down so quickly, as her mind comprehended the monster swinging his claw back to strike her down, Liz's finger prepared to pull the trigger. She quickly though over her options. Should she switched with her sister once she had killed the mutated zombie was dead? Seemed like a good idea; Liz was still shaken up some from the sudden attack.

The small barrel of the gun rammed into the Hunter's head as Liz rested her finger on the trigger that would end it's life with a wavelength bullet.

_"Kill it, Onee-chan!"_ Patti yelled through their resonance, clearly worried for her sister's life. _"It's gonna' scratch you!"_

But that claw had frozen in midswipe, not moving. It had not moved at all in the few seconds all these thought's had passed through the elder Thompsons mind.

Why was that?

Dumbfounded, Liz found that her finger was paralyzed, from either shock or surprise. It simply refused to shoot.

The monster still pinned her down, and even though Liz could barely see it's expression, it's mouth was agape slightly.

Or, wait...was that a tuft of white amoung the black strands sticking out from under the hoodie?

Gasping softly with utter disbelief, Liz slowly moved the gun away, carefully reaching up with her other hand and grasping the bloodstained fabric of the hood, pulling it back slightly.

A familar facial shape came within her line of view, and as more and more skin was revealed, more and more did hope and sadness grow in her chest. Finally, it was enough to see the shimmering golden irises staring at her in mild surprise.

The expression was contorted with confusion, and recognition. She'd never in her life, no matter how much dried, red blood it was covered in, forget those three Sanzu lines. Her hand released the fabric, moving slowly down the smooth face to cup that pale cheek in her palm.

"...Kidd..."

How long had it been since her Meister disappeared? He had simply gone to oversee evacuation in Philadelphia, leaving Liz and Patti behind for safety measures. They lost contact with him once the city was overrun with Infected.

She had long since given up hope that her lover was still alive, but...this certainly wasn't what she expected.

Liz didn't realize that tears were pouring down her face until the hot water dripped off her chin.

So this is why the blow didn't come. Shinigami instinctively refrained from dealing any harm to their significant others. But right now, Liz could care less about mating satistics.

With a low sob, the elder demon pistol threw her arms around the Hunter, squeezing him tightly and refusing to let him go again.

"K-Kidd...Kidd!" She cried, not giving a damn to the fact that she was currently holding probably one of her greatest fears out of all the Infected.

Her Meister was alive.

Turned.

But still alive.

XXXXXX

**2 hours later...**

The road was bumpy with debris as the truck made it's way down the abandoned, wreck-car stewn highway. Liz sat in the back compartment, holding on tightly to the drugged Hunter, who was dozing in her lap. She could see Patti through the window up front, squished between Sid and Nygus. She seemed to occupy her time by sending worried glances to her Meister and sister in the back, and by playing with the bobbing hula girl on the dashboard.

"He still asleep?" She heard the blue man ask.

"Yes." Liz replied.

"I just don't get it." The knife weapon murmured. "I mean, he's not even supposed to get sick. Shinigami are immune to ever disease known to man, right?"

"Ah, but we have no idea where the Infection came from, right?" Sid pointed out. "Therefore, it's a disease not even Shinigami can fight against."

"Can't we just shoot the damned thing already?" A gruff voice came from the other corner. Liz glared at the other four Survivors they had picked up at the farmhouse, trying to escape the oncoming hordes. The one who had spoken was the punk biker of the group, holding a pump shotgun.

"Go to hell." Liz growled, firmly ignoring the M16 pointed at her and Kidd.

"Well, if I go, I'm taking everyone down with me." The elder of the group mumbled.

"No fighting back there!" Nygus scolded them. "I will turn this truck around and dump you all back into that horde."

XXXXXX

**3 days later...**

"Patti, what the hell are you doing?" Liz yelled upon entering the living room after hearing a loud crash. Her younger sister, holding a huge platter of what she hoped to be _cleaned_ raw meat, looked at her innocently.

"~I'm playing with Kiddo-kun!~" She insisted, gesturing over to the crouched Hunter on the other side of the vast room, his eyes fixed on the slab of meat she held. With a giggle, the girl tossed it into the air. The Shinigami-turned-Infected immediately leaped into the air, catching the piece and promptly devouring it upon landing. Liz facepalmed herself.

"Patti, he's not a pet. He's our Meister and my boyfriend, who happens to have some kind of mutated rabies that causes this kind of behavior."

"~But he won't eat at the table,~" Patti pointed out. "~And he certainly won't eat normal food anymore.~"

"I know..." Liz trailed off, watching the younger demon pistol repeat her antics. Shinigami-sama simply would not have them keep Kidd in a cage, despite his current 'state of mind'. So, after a day or two in Stein's lab, he was moved back to his old home, not to be let out and with instructions to feed him raw meat as a substitute for the human meat diet he had been on for who knows how long.

She just hoped that Stein's theory about being able to change him back was a positive one.

XXXXXX

**Two weeks later...**

_"This is just like old times."_ Liz mused to herself, stroking Kidd's hair as he dozed on her lap. She and Patti sat watching an old musical, found in the depths of their vast DVD/Blueray collection, unable to watch cable TV anymore due to the current zombie apocalypse.

"~He's like a kitty.~" Patti snickered as her sister pet his back gently.

"A kitty that pounces on me whenever I come home, steals food from the freezer, and attempts to seduce me every night." Liz muttered humorlessly. Still, whenever he was like this, the demon pistol could forget the fact that he was now nothing more than an intelligent animal. Just pretend that her Meister, once again, had a symmetry fit and come to her for comfort.

"I still can't get used to him not stampeding around the house anymore," Liz sighed. "Once, he would've given me grief for hours about how dinner was cooked, and now, all he does is steal it without a word. I swear, it is like having a cat in the house."

"~Well, his clothes are still symmetrical.~" Liz rolled her eyes, looking down at his parkour'd outfit that seemed to be standard for the others of his kind. She wondered how he had gotten ahold of it. Probably stole them to use it to block out the sun, since light hurt his eyes. Nonetheless, Liz smiled a weak smile.

"Yeah, they are."

XXXXXX

**1 month later...**

If there was one thing Liz hated, it was waiting. She glanced up to her sister repeatedly as she doodled all over the magazines outside of Stein's main lab. Soul was letting Maka doze on his shoulder in one of the chairs, while Black*Star was unsually quiet, probably out of anxiety. His weapon was pacing back and forth outside the door.

What would come out of that lab really didn't matter to Liz. She just wanted her lover back.

It was another hour after Liz had dozed off somewhat did the door finally open, and a calm looking Stein walked out, looking at the group. He looked tired, after a long night of working. The elder Thompson felt like strangling him as he lit a cigarette before speaking.

"He's exhausted, and a little confused, but...he's OK-whoa!" Liz charged past the scientist to the room, taking in the image of her Meister lying still on the white, slightly bloodstained bed.

His golden eyes flicked from the ceiling to her, shining at last in full recognition. A weak, tired smile crossed the young Shinigami's face.

"Liz...Patti..." He rasped. His voice was harsh after at least two months of growling, shrieking, and snarling as his only form of communication.

Patti was right behind her as the twin pistols raced into the room and pulled their Meister into a tight but loving hug. Patti ruffled Kidd's hair as the elder pistol buried her face into his shoulder.

"You OK?" Liz asked him. Kidd looked down.

"It's...all a blur, pretty much." He rubbed his cheek, looking stressed. "I...I can't remember much beyond...being bitten. It's vague, but-"

His face then contorted with horror, shivering somewhat. "I...I wanted to kill you...I remember that...I wanted to..."

Liz immediatly embraced her Meister and lover tightly, holding him as Patti hugged him from behind and nuzzled his shoulder. Liz could feel his bandage, once clawed hands grasping her arms, like they were a lifeline.

"~There, there, Kiddo-kun!~" Patti laughed after Kidd calmed down considerably. "~Look, no one was hurt, and you're alright now! Shinigami-sama will be happy to know this!~"

"Chichue..." Kidd whispered in shock. "I...don't know if I can face him...after the monster I've become..."

"Hey," Liz told him firmly. "So what if you became a zombie? Hell, most of the population of America are zombies now."

"How far has the Infection spread?" Kidd asked, his eyes widening. Liz shook her head. That was her Meister, always business and trying not to get too emotional. She nuzzled his face gently in reassurance.

"Look, you've just been cured." She scolded him. "You need sleep, Kidd."

Both sisters climbed into the bed, and Liz recalled the many nights Kidd would sneak into her room, or vice versa, to enjoy each others 'company'.

"You'll be alright." Liz sighed, smiling for the first time in months as she stroked Kidd's fine but messy black hair. Patti giggled and politely looked away when The Shinigami's lips planted firmly onto her older sister's; a reunion that had been waiting to happen.

It was hard to accept him, for a little while, as the stupid animal he had become, but she was always able to get past her fear and somehow she just _knew_ that one day, they'd find a way to change her lover back to his old self, instead of the mindless Hunter the Infection had turned him into.

The Shinigami fell asleep in the arms of his personal angels.

XXXXXX

_**Author's Notes:**_ Meh, lame ending! This was just to excercise my much neglected KiddxLiz muse and an excuse to write crap about Hunter!Kidd once more. Leave a review, if you want to!


End file.
